serpentinefandomcom-20200214-history
Serpentine
The Serpentine are an ancient race of snake people that once ruled Ninjago. Eventually the people of Ninjago rose up and locked them away in 5 seperate tombs, one for each tribe (Hypnobrai, Fangpyre, Venomari, Constrictai, and Anacondrai). Ranks There are four known ranks for the Serpentine. #General #Warrior #Soldier #Scout Biology The Serpentine generally appear as scaly humanoids with snake-like heads. This differs in the case of the generals, who have snake tails instead of legs, though they retain arms. Only generals have snake tails, and as soon as a different snake takes dominance in a tribe, its legs will become a tail and the conquered Serpentine will have its tail replaced by legs. All of the tribes have unique abilities. The Hypnobrai can control others by eye-to-eye contact, or put in place post-hypnotic commands, essentially turning the target into a secret agent, allowing the Serpentine who did the hypnotizing to see whatever the victim sees. The Fangpyre can turn anything they bite into a snake or something snake-like. In the case of mechanical objects, the machine takes on snake-like attributes almost immediately, whereas living victims slowly become Serpentine themselves. Interestingly, though the Fangpyre are red, the snakes they create are green. The Venomari have resistance to acid, and will dive into the toxic bogs for refuge. Their hallucinatory venom can make anyone, like Kai, experience realistic and often terrifying visions. The Constrictai have powerful squeezing bodies and are skilled tunnelers, and may have other powers which have not yet been made clear. The Anacondrai, which are extinct except Pythor, appear to be the most devious tribe and have stealth abilities. Skales' and Fangtom's dialogue shows that they know one another from before their centuries of imprisonment, meaning that the Serpentine can survive for hundreds of years. It is unclear if there are female Serpentine. Lloyd Garmadon states that no girls are allowed in his treehouse, which means either that all the builders were male and the females were somewhere else, that there is no obvious way to tell the difference, or that female Serpentine do not exist. It also shows that the Fangpyres must bite people for them to join the tribe, which means there could be exceptions for the Fangpyre. Members Hypnobrai *Skales *Slithraa *Mezmo *Rattla Fangpyre *Fangtom *Fangdam *Fang-Suei *Snappa Venomari *Acidicus *Lizaru *Spitta *Lasha Constrictai *Skalidor *Bytar *Chokun *Snike Anacondrai *Pythor P. Chumsworth Trivia *Lloyd Garmadon has been betrayed by the Serpentine three times. Once by the Hypnobrai, once by the Fangpyre, and once by the Anacondrai general, Pythor P. Chumsworth. *Each of the four members of each tribe have a unique appearance categorized by their rank. The general has the tribe staff and a snake's lower body. The warrior has very similar traits compared to the general, except they have normal legs instead of snake tails. The soldier has large fangs as front teeth, and the scout has mostly normal minifigure traits, without any special snake head or other body parts. *All five Serpentine tombs are in line with the Ninjago symbol for serpent. *The Serpentine seem to worship The Great Devourer as a god. *Both Lasha and Fang-Suei have been said to like candy, so this may mean candy is a popular food choice for the race. Ironically, this is the same food item Lloyd Garmadon requested when he became leader of the Hypnobrai. *There are currently no Serpentine identified as being female. Members Pythor.png|Pythor P. Chumsworth Fangtom.png|Fangtom Fangdam.png|Fangdam Fang-suei.png|Fang-Suei Snappa.png|Snappa Skales.png|Skales Slithraa.png|Slithraa Mezmo.png|Mezmo Rattla.png|Rattla Acidicus.png|Acidicus Lizaru.png|Lizaru Spitta.png|Spitta Lasha.png|Lasha Skalidor.png|Skalidor Bytar.png|Bytar Chokun.png|Chokun Snike.png|Snike Category:Serpentine Category:Hypnobrai Category:Fangpyre Category:Venomari Category:Constrictai Category:Anacondrai Category:Snakes